Never Give Up
by EmeraldWings1992
Summary: Rookie Prosecutor Simon Blackquill never thought he'd make a friend like the rookie detective Bobby Fulbright. However, after the two face a series of cases together, he finds a friend who will never give up on him. Frienship-fic, ONE-SHOT.


**A/N:** I am a very bad person, who does very bad things. I know I should be working on _Flora Reinhold: City of Gold_ … and I will soon! But… Between replaying case five of _Dual Destinies_ , and moping around on Tumblr seeing Blackquill and Fulbright art, well…

For the record, I do NOT ship BlackquillxFulbright. I just think they would have the same kind of beautiful friend-relationship Miles and Gumshoe has.

This is also like a mini-prologue to another story I will EVENTUALLY write called _In Justice We Trust._

Now, ONWARD!

…

Never Give Up

Rookie Prosecutor, Simon Blackquill, watched as the officers roamed around the crime scene, investigating things here and there. It seemed like a fairly simple case: a botched home robbery, ending with the home owner, a Mr. Darian Roller, with a knife in his chest upon the floor.

There was blood beneath the man's nails, Simon had noted, and he already commanded a forensic officer to take a sample.

"Detective Bobby Fulbright here, reporting for duty!" a bright voice said to the left, the entrance to the house. Simon looked over, his arms crossed.

"About time, Detective," he snapped, walking over to the man. "What took so long?"

"Er, sorry, sir," the man replied, biting his lip slightly as he pressed his index fingers together. Despite being a rookie himself, Simon could see that this man was new to his exulted position of detective. "The Chief was trying to find a more experienced detective at first," the man admitted, before standing up straight with a grin, saluting the man in black. "But not to fear! With Bobby Fulbright on the case, we will catch that killer! After all, In Justice we Trust, right?" The man grinned. Simon groaned slightly, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Right," he muttered, kind of wishing they _had_ sent a different detective. "Here's what we know so far." Simon told him about what was already found: the identity of the victim, the broken lock, the missing money and valuables, and the blood.

"Sounds like a botched robbery," Bobby mused, putting a hand to his chin. "Any fingerprints, shoeprints, hair, or the likes?" he asked.

"Not found so far," Simon admitted. "Except, of course, for that blood. That seems to be the only way we can identify the killer so far."

"Right! Time to get to work then!" Bobby said, striding forward. The prosecutor watched as the detective immediately took charge of the officers, organizing them into a more efficient search team. He then looked around himself, giving the body a thorough look over ( _at least he doesn't take other's words at face value_ , Simon thought), before studying everything.

"Ah, Prosecutor Blackquill, take a look at this!" the man suddenly said. Blackquill came over, spotting a teddy bear on top of the entertainment stand.

"What is so important about this?" he demanded.

"It's one of those 'nanny cams' that parents use to spy on their babysitters," Fulbright explained, carefully picking it up in his gloved hand. "See, there? You can spot the camera in its eye," he pointed out. Simon leaned closer and saw that the man was right.

"A nanny cam? Why would he have one of those?" the man in black mused. Everything they'd seen so far had pointed to the resident of the house being a bachelor.

"Well, there's spots here where the dust is thinner than the rest of the shelf. Like something once sat here," Bobby pointed out. Simon looked closer and saw the detective was right.

"Like pictures…" he mused.

"Maybe this case isn't as straight forward as we first thought," Bobby said, looking at the man next to him. Simon looked up at him and nodded.

"Maybe not. It would seem as though the money was just taken as a guise to hide the killer's true intent…"

"You there!" Bobby suddenly said, turning to a group of officers. "One of you, go look in the rooms. You, check to see if you can get the footage off of this. Finally, you, look into the background of Darian Roller," he commanded.

"Yes, sir!" the three chimed, one of them taking the bear.

Half an hour later, the three officers gave their report.

"There was one room that had kids' stuff, sirs."

"We managed to pull the footage off. It shows the victim with a young boy, then a woman breaking it and stabbing the man! She then grabs money and everything having to do with the kid in sight, including the kid himself, before running off."

"Darian Roller just went through a messy divorce from a ten-year long marriage. He gained full custody over his son, Brian Roller, with absolutely no visitation rights from his ex-wife, Gabriella Candice, due to her tendency to stop taking her bi-polar meds and fly into uncontrollable rages."

"We have to find that boy," Bobby said. Simon nodded in agreement.

"Let's try her house first," he said, heading for the door. Bobby nodded, speaking quickly into his radio.

"Put an APB out for Gabriella Candice! Set up checkpoints on the roads leaving the Los Angeles area and make sure to cover the bus and train stations, and the airport!" he commanded. Simon looked over at the detective appreciatively, feeling just a little bad for her earlier thoughts about the rookie investigator. He was a lot more competent then he first appeared…

…

Thanks to Bobby Fulbright's quick thinking, the cops were able to stop the killer/kidnapper at the North Street bus station. They bought her in, and while Blackquill interrogated her (he was a legend back in school, thanks to his skills at psychological manipulation), Bobby played with Brian.

The next day in court ran smoother then Simon could have hoped, thanks to Bobby's investigating skills, and soon, the two men found themselves as investigative partner's on many more cases.

…

"FREEZE!" Simon yelled. It was a few months after the Roller case, and he was on another, albeit much more dangerous, case this time. He had noticed a suspicious presence lurking near the scene, not too long after sending Bobby to gather some information for him, and had given chase.

The man slowly turned, and Simon's blood ran cold. Blood was splattered across the man's front, and a crazed look glowed in his eyes. In his hand…

Was a gun. Aimed right for Blackquill's heart. Simon was unarmed, unprepared, and completely out of his league here.

"Heh. Looks like you've seen too much…" the crazed man said.

" _No!"_

 _ **BANG**_

Simon felt himself be thrown sideways to the ground. A cry of surprise and pain alerted him to the fact that someone had dropped to the ground next to him. Looking over, he was surprised to see Detective Fulbright, red blooming over the shoulder of his white sleeve. The gunman seemed surprised too, and turned to flee, only to find himself surrounded by police.

"Fool Bright!" Simon snapped, moving over to the man. His breath was ragged, but Blackquill was relieved to see that it had hit his right shoulder, on the opposite side of his chest from his heart. "What do you think you were doing!?" he demanded. The detective forced his eyes open, and he smiled weakly at Simon.

"Saving a friend, what else?" he asked. Simon's eyes stung slightly, surprised at that, before he turned to one of the officers.

"Call a medic!" he demanded, pulling his black coat off and trying it tightly around Bobby's injured shoulder. The detective gasped slightly in pain, but didn't try to move away. "What if you had been killed?" Simon demanded.

"Then I know… you would have bought him to justice. You'd have… you'd never give up… would you?" he asked.

"Of course not, Fool Bright," Simon snapped, his worry making him short tempered. It was true, after all. In the months the two had worked together, Simon considered the man a close friend. Someone who he trusted with his life.

For good measure, considering what just happened.

A few minutes later, sirens announced the presence of the medics. Two ran over to the detective, looking him over, before transporting him into the ambulance.

"Can he come?" he asked one of the medics. "After all, he's like a brother…"

"Of course," the medic said, waving for Simon to get in. The prosecutor nodded, doing so quickly, and the ambulance sped off.

Thankfully, the bullet had missed everything important, and the detective would be fine.

…

Simon sat behind the glass to the visitor's room of the detention center, making note of how different it looked from this side. He had told the guards he wanted no visitors, not even from his sister, but they had insisted, saying it was a detective.

"Simon, what happened?" a voice asked as his visitor sat before the glass, snapping Simon from his thoughts. Looking up, his heart sank as he spotted Bobby Fulbright.

"I'm sure you heard," the prosecutor said, looking away with a smirk.

"They're saying you killed your mentor, Dr. Metis Cykes. That's not true… is it?" Bobby demanded.

"What does the evidence say?" Simon asked, looking back at the man. Bobby flinched slightly, before biting his lip, pressing the tips of his fingers together. Simon had learned that gesture meant the detective was unsure, or upset, about something.

"That it was you… and that you did it to steal some moon rock," the detective admitted.

"Then it was me," Simon said simply.

"I refuse to believe it!" Bobby exploded, standing. Simon looked up at the man in shock. "I know you, Simon, and I believe in your innocence. I will figure this out, believe me!"

Simon watched the man, shocked at his passion. Bobby looked at Simon with that same fire.

"I will find the true killer and prove your innocence. After all, In Justice we Trust!" the man said, before grinning at his friend. "And I will _never_ give up on you!"

…

 **A/N:** Such… such a beautiful friendship!

I always see the real Bobby Fulbright being a pretty competent detective…

Now, excuse me while I go cry in the corner now…


End file.
